dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Achlys
Achlys 'is the Primordial Goddess of the "'Clouding of Eyes after Death", the "Eternal Night", and "Poison", and is also listed as one of the various deities of the night in Greek Mythology, and is one of the creations of Nyx, the Primordial Goddess of the Night, though it appears that she is not related to Erebus, the Primordial God of Darkness. She is also connected to the Keres who are "death-spirits" and who is also known as the "Tenebrae" or "Darknesses" and the Moirai, who is known as the "Fates". She is the creator of the "Defiling Gea'r", also known as the "'Unhallowed Artifact of Chaos", which is based on the "Sacred Gear", which utilizes the power of death-spirits to fuel their power. It is considered an "Artificial Sacred Gear" though she vehemently denies this while Azazel simply laughs at her attempts - though he never supports the idea that it is an Artificial Sacred Gear, as he refers to it as "Natural Artificialisation", something that was artificially created from something natural. It is one of a set of three, the other two being the "Twilit Gear", also known as the "Unhallowed Artifact of Aether", and the "Fairy Gear", also known as the "Unhallowed Artifact of Ouranos". Together, they are known as the "Unhallowed Gears". Because of her work having targeted powerful figures in the Greek Pantheon and several cases of theft of Sacred Stones known as the Baetylus, she had defected and fled Mount Olympus and had become an "SSS-Class Threat", the highest level of threat one can attain. She also leads the group "Star of Ophiuchus" which has been deemed a terrorist organization by Mount Olympus and another "SSS-Class Threat" that must be destroyed in its entirety. She is the main antagonist and the deuteragonist of a possible Fanfiction to be written. Appearance Achlys is a pale-skinned, youngish looking girl, with jet-black hair which falls down to her chest, which is worn in twintails, held together by light blue and black ribbons. Her bangs fall down to her eyes, with the sides falling down to her chest. She also has dark red eyes that burn burgundy. She stands at about four feet and eleven inches, or about one-hundred forty-nine centimeters tall. She wears a short black dress with milky blue lining, and a belt-like accessory connecting into a bow behind her back. There is also a large circle piece with white details connecting the collar and the dress together, and she has on long, fingerless black globes with milky blue details and similarly detailed boots. Personality Much like Nyx, her creator, Achlys is a rather cheerful and sadistic person who enjoys seeing others suffer and in pain, however, she is also known to take things too far due to wishing to see the sight of "someone dying", and as such, she yearns for death - even for herself. Though Achlys is rather serious with her work, she is often known to become pragmatic when a certain video game series gets a new release - that being "Dragon Quest", and as a long-time fan of the series, her personal room in the Fortezza di Fiamma is decorated in Dragon Quest merchandise, such as several slime plushies. Unlike Hades, the God of the Realm of the Dead, Achlys doesn't despise beings of other mythologies, and much like her own creator, she throws praise to those who stand out, such as Ajuka Beelzebub, Azazel, and even to certain humans who catch her eye. As such, she has built up connections among many beings of Supernatural origin and she has also assisted Azazel and Ajuka in their own research from time to time. Because of her connection to death, she is rather sensitive to negative emotions, and as such, it is incredibly easy to make her depressed. However, she has attempted to curb this habit of hers, as she is often made fun of because of it - which merely results in her locking herself in her room and crying. Regardless of her sensitivity, she is a very cruel person at her base core, and because of her interest in researching Sacred Gears and creating the "Unhallowed Gears", her cruelness was shown in very clear detail. Utilizing the souls and bodies of the Keres, beings that are similar to her as creations of Nyx, using the bones of Aurai, and bones and feathers gathered from dead Angels and Fallen Angels. Stealing blood from Aeolus, forcefully taking magic power from Ouranos and Aether - because she desired to delve into her research and create something meaningful, she did whatever she wanted to solve the problems she had faced. If she had to use the corpse of Zeus for her own research purposes - she would certainly find a way to kill him and utilize his dead body without even a slither of regret. Because of her atrocious actions, she was made an "SSS-Class Threat" throughout the world. History She was created by Nyx, the Primordial Goddess of the Night, in a personal project of hers without the help of Erebus, the Primordial God of Darkness and her older brother. Because of this, she is often seen as being one of the Keres, which would make her a sister of the Moirai. She was also known as the "Eternal Night" before Chaos was, making her "older" than it, which would be confusing, as Nyx is its daughter, and as such, it is simply ignored. Achlys believes than it simply took her title for itself because "it sounded cool" which supports the belief that she was born after Chaos, which lessons the already big headache in dealing with the Goddess. During the Great War between the Three Factions, Achlys did not take a side but instead watched and cheered on the fighters as she reveled in their deaths, even when the battle was taking place around her. However, she had taken part in the battle against Ddraig, the Red Dragon of Domination, and Albion, the White Dragon of Supremacy, and had helped seal them within Sacred Gears. She had taken part due to them "butting in" to the fight between the Three Factions, tipping the scales immensely - while she liked bloodshed, she wanted the forces of each side to be equal, and having outside interference was something she considered "poor sportsmanship". This encounter, however, caused her to become interested in what was known as a "Sacred Gear", a creation of God of the Bible for humans, and had planned on asking Him about his research into it when he wasn't busy (you know, with fighting a war and all), however, due to His death, she had instead captured several Sacred Gear possessors to experiment on them. However, while she made great strides in researching the phenomenon known as Sacred Gears, she had missed the end of the war between the Three Factions. When she met Azazel, who had just started to research God's Artifacts with his own team, Achlys became his trusty second-in-command of research and had joined the Grigori, gaining the position of "Researcher of God's Artifacts", even though she isn't a Fallen Angel. Due to her work, Azazel began to experiment in creating his own Sacred Gears, which eventually birthed the "Artificial Sacred Gear Creation Project", or the ASGCP for short. Thanks to the hard work of Azazel, Achlys, and many other researchers into the subject of Sacred Gears, Azazel was able to create the first prototype of the Artificial Sacred Gear. Years later, Achlys would utilize the data created from this project and use it to create something for herself - which became known as the "Defiling Gear" something that was created based on Sacred Gears but wasn't wholly an Artificial Sacred Gear, though people still call it as such. Azazel refers to it as "Natural Artificialisation", or something that was artificially created from something that occurs naturally. In this case, Achlys took the essence of the Keres (their soul and body) and used them to fuel her own creation, binding their souls to a scythe she created after researching the scythes of Grim Reapers. After several experimentations, she added part of Chaos' magic power and Nyx's blood to help tether it together and created what she refers to as the "Unhallowed Artifact of Chaos". After she successfully created this weapon, she would later utilize the power of Aether and Ouranos to create two more gears, as well as blood from Azazel and Aeolus, forming the "Unhallowed Gears" series. However, by doing this, she became enemies with many of the Gods of the Greek Pantheon and had then defected as they labeled her a criminal. She was labeled an "SSS-Class Threat" because of this, her knowledge, and the weapons she has developed, causing most Pantheons to want to do nothing with her. However, Achlys still retains some allies, such as the Realm of the Dead and the Grigori, not to mention Nyx, her creator, and her other creations. Goal Ophis with blank background .jpg|Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God Great Red Appearing.jpg|Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon Achlys's goal is, simply put, to devour the Infinite and attain the Dream, making her an "enemy" of Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God and Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, though the two do not see her as a threat, instead, ignoring her attempts to "defeat" them. Her true desires in how she wishes to devour and attain the infinite and the dream respectively are currently unknown, however, it is believed that she doesn't wish to kill them, but to somehow take their power for her own self somehow. Powers and Abilities Primordial Deity Physiology - Achlys symbolizes the "mist of death" and she personifies misery and sadness, being that of the concept. Because of this, she possesses an immortal body that can only be truly damaged by those who are the same level of power or greater than her. She can change her physical body into a blood-red mist that disallows her to attack, but it also negates any damage against her, allowing her to slip through attacks with ease. Immense Physicality - Achlys possesses a superior body to most beings, one that is capable of withstanding immense damage which can hold immense power. *'Immense Strength' - Achlys possesses enough strength to easily stop attacks that can destroy mountains with only a single finger. When she decided to take part in the Three Faction war when they were attacked by Ddraig and Albion, she was able to hold her own against the two Dragons for quite some time, with the help of the Four Great Satans, God of the Bible, and Azazel, allowing the Three Factions combined armies to regroup and attack the two Heavenly Dragons, defeating them after several days of combat. *'Immense Speed' - Achlys is fast enough to easily keep up with how a large-scale battle is being fought and to even change her position by a large margin so that stray attacks don't hit her. When the Heavenly Dragons attacked the Three Factions during their war, due to them getting in the way of their fighting, she was able to keep them back thanks to her immense speed, allowing her to dodge their physical and magical attacks. *'Immense Durability' - Achlys possesses incredible durability, to the point that most attacks simply do not faze her. In order to injure her, one must utilize power equal to, or greater than herself, which is difficult to do. She was able to take several attacks from Ddraig and Albion when they were fighting against the Three Factions and survive, though injured. **'Regeneration' - Achlys possesses the ability to regenerate her body, even missing limbs or organs. Smaller wounds heal at a much faster rate than larger or more complicated wounds, in which the rate of healing can take anywhere between one second to three hours to heal completely. *'Master Scythe Wielder' - Achlys is incredibly proficient in wielding scythe-like weapons in battle, being able to utilize them to their greatest capability. Through her study of the scythes that Grim Reaper's wield, she trained herself to wield those very same scythes in order to get an understanding of how they work and feel in and out of combat. Because of this, she has built up a reputation among the Grim Reapers residing within the "Realm of the Dead" due to her skill. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' - Achlys is incredibly skilled in close-quarter-combat utilizing only her body to fight. She possesses a wide array of knowledge on multiple martial arts, from old to modern, though she has no distinct style of fighting - she fights in a way to gain the upper hand. *'Master Marksman' - Achlys is incredibly skilled in utilizing the bow and arrow to fight opponents that are far away or close up. Through the study of Light that the Angels and Fallen Angels produce, she decided that it is best utilized when being "shot" forward, either being thrown or being fired from a bow. As such, she trained in the bow so that she could get an understanding of how they work and feel in and out of combat. *'Unconventional Weaponry Mastery' - Achlys is incredibly skilled in utilizing unconventional weaponry, such as throwing knives or whips. Through studying the movement patterns of the wind, she expressed a desire to move freely within it, no matter what. This is what led to her creating a blade through attaching four throwing knives together - something similar to a shuriken. Immense Intellect - Achlys possesses an intellect on par with Azazel, which means that she possesses an impressive memory and knowledge covering multiple subjects, including topics that touch upon God of the Bible's work, the Sacred Gear. She is also one of the few people in the world who know of the existence of Trihexa, though she only guessed its identity due to watching the way God of the Bible had fought in the Three Faction war and had concluded that there was "an enemy above even God that had been fought". Because of this, she knew that He was just as capable of dying as anyone else. *'Master Inventor' - Achlys was the head researcher into Sacred Gears and Azazel's second-in-command of research in its totality, lending credit to her impressive intelligence. She helped design the very first prototype of an Artificial Sacred Gear and even later created the Defiling Gear. *'Master Tactician' - Achlys is noted to be an exceptional battle tactician, rivaling, or even possibly surpassing, several Gods of War, such as Ares of the Greek Pantheon. Through her knowledge of how her enemy fights, their weaknesses, and thought patterns, she is able to accurately discern how an opponent will move and why they will do so, as well as any anomalies created through immense emotional strain, such as anger or sadness. Because of her tactics, the Three Factions armies were able to regroup and fight back against the two Heavenly Dragons. *'Exceptional Advisor' - Because of her immense knowledge, Achlys can help teach and train others in how to more efficiently utilize their own powers and abilities, as well as help discovering their true potential. Though she doesn't like any hands-on training, she can be quite cruel in her work-out regimen. Darkness Embodiment - Because she is the creation of Nyx, the Primordial Goddess of the Night, Achlys can act as the physical manifestation of darkness itself, creating a form of negativity that can destroy others completely, warping them in a void which acts as the counterbalance to that of Light. *'Inherent-Omnimalevolence' - Achlys can perceive and adapt perfectly to any and all evil concepts. Though devoid of any benevolent traits, Achlys has learned how to feign being "good" in order to get her way as an incarnation of evil itself - though some believe otherwise. Through her presence alone, Achlys can subtly taint someone's soul, as long as they cannot resist it, and slowly shift their values and beliefs towards something negative. However, Achlys rarely uses this ability, as she finds it more appropriate to watch those of good hearts fight back against the inevitable, so that she can watch the lights leave their eyes, hope crushed before them. *'Evil Awareness' - Achlys can identify evil within herself and within others, simply by gazing at them, or sensing their auras. She can recognize negative intentions just through their aura alone and can learn the cause of it and how much of it there is, which can also give her an idea of how much of a "threat" they can be. *'Darkness Manipulation' - Achlys can manipulate that of darkness itself in order to attack and defend. She can control shadows to attack others or bind them, and create a large concentration of darkness itself, which can cover an entire city in pitch blackness within a second. She used this ability to blind the two Heavenly Dragons when she began her attack on them with the Three Factions assistance. *'Mist Manipulation' - Achlys can create and control mist which she can use to impede her enemies vision, though she can also layer it in other magic which can harmfully impact them. Her mist can become incredibly dense, to the point that sight will fail completely, disallowing one to even see an inch away from their face. It can cover an entire city and the surrounding area within the beat of a heart. *'Deadly Poison Manipulation' - Achlys can create a deadly substance from the pores of her skin, a deadly poison that can burn and chill to death nearly any being. She can also infuse this poison into her mist. Considered more deadly than even Yamata-no-Orochi's poison, as there is no cure for her poison. However, the only poison that can potentially prove to be equal to her own, is Albion's "Reduce" ability. *'Curse Manipulation' - Achlys can create curses that can eat away at their intended target's soul and she can even change an existing curse. *'Shadow-Melding' - Achlys can camouflage her body with shadows, becoming transparent. Depending on the amount of light, she can either become just barely visible or completely invisible. She can also use this ability to transport herself from one shadow to another, thus, allowing her to teleport across distances. Night Empowerment - Because Achlys is a Deity of the night, she is stronger when the moon is above the sky. As long as the moon's glow is touching her skin, she is stronger, faster, more durable, etc. Her powers are also enhanced and she can draw sustenance from the night, even going so far as to be able to heal at a much more accelerated pace than before. *'Night Vision' - She can see in the dark, even when there is no light, making her form of night vision superior to that of Devils. However, the darker it is, the less "color" is visible, until after becomes a shade of white and black, because of this, she does not recognize that of color when it is incredibly dark. She can also see through magic which creates darkness. *'Nightmare Manipulation' - Achlys can also manipulate the dreams of others, though she can only make them worse. She can force someone who is sleeping to "live" through a nightmare, basically, making them believe that it is real to the point that they can actually have a heart attack in the real world and die from the sheer terror of their own dreams. She can also prevent them from waking up, as long as she possesses control over them whilst they slumber. If her concentration is broken, they can potentially wake up. *'Misery Inducement' - Achlys can create a blackened aura which can cause those who experience it to be forced into a state of sorrow, making their body sluggish and heart trembling in sadness, causing their movements to become dull and rusty. If she so desires, she can increase the power of this aura and force those who are enveloped by it into a state where they will commit suicide. Master Magician - Achlys is a powerful Magician due to her intensive study and research into producing Artificial Sacred Gears and into her Unhallowed Gears. Because of this, she has learned a wide range of spells and possesses a large amount of knowledge on magic and how to counter each type with near-perfect accuracy. *'Olympus Magic' *'Fallen Angel Magic' *'Black Magic' *'Sealing Magic' *'Telepathy' *'Telekinesis' *'Illusion Magic' *'Hypnotism' *'Memory Alteration' Natural Stealth Expert - Achlys is able to mask her presence completely, canceling any sound she creates, and sneak up on any person without them knowing. She is even better at Azazel who can do this, as Achlys naturally makes no noise when moving. Flight - Achlys can fly through the use of magic. Equipment ' ' 'Defiling Gear' Also known as the "Unhallowed Artifact of Chaos", is the personal invention of Achlys, something that was based on Sacred Gears, utilizing research data developed by Azazel, other researchers, and herself, which is part of a set of three such "gears". Though it is something that could be described as an Artificial Sacred Gear, there are some differences, one of which, is that it lacks a "Balance Breaker" form, that other Sacred Gears possess. Another difference is that it was something natural but had been artificially changed to create it. As Azazel likes to put it, it is a "natural artificialisation". By doing various experimentations on the soul and bodies of Keres, Achlys eventually settled on using a small amount of magic power given by Chaos and the blood of Nyx to help tether the power of the "death-spirits" to a scythe Achlys developed based off of the scythes that Grim Reapers possess, which in turn, created this weapon, which could theoretically naturally form within the environment. As it was created based on several points of data, it shares similarities with several different weapons. The first is the scythes utilized by Grim Reapers. Because of their uniqueness, these scythes do not leave physical wounds, but spiritual wounds, injuries which are inflicted to the soul of the victim, which lowers their life expectancy. Because of this, regular defense and armor will not work. Achlys' version, however, is slightly different. It can leave physical wounds, but at a reduced cost to spiritual damage, which she is fine with. The second is the data compiled by Azazel and his team of researchers as well as original Sacred Gears created by God of the Bible. Because it was created utilizing this research, it can be detected by devices created to detect Sacred Gears and much like Artificial Sacred Gears, it can be given to someone else and taken away freely, unlike regular Sacred Gears which are tethered to the soul itself. However, it does not, and cannot, possess a Balance Breaker form, as there is no "potential" to be unlocked within the weapon. The third is from Nyx's blood, Chaos' magic power, and the Keres. Because of these elements which went into producing this "natural" weapon, the [Defiling Gear] possesses a great deal of control over darkness, shadows, and negativity. It is capable of cutting through to different planes of existence, such as the Dimensional Gap, or into sealed realms belonging to other Pantheons, as well as manipulating shadows to twist and bend around the wielder, to defend or to attack. It can also create curses around the scythe which are inflicted upon whoever is damaged by the blade, leaving them in a terrible state afterward, even if it was only through the smallest of cuts. ' ' 'Fairy Gear' Also known as the "Unhallowed Artifact of Ouranos", is the second personal invention of Achlys, something that was based on Sacred Gears, utilizing research data developed by Azazel, other researchers, and herself, which is part of a set of three such "gears". Though it is something that could be described as an Artificial Sacred Gear, there are some differences, one of which, is that it lacks a "Balance Breaker" form that other Sacred Gears possess. Much like the [Defiling Gear], it was something formerly natural that was artificially changed through that of "natural artificialisation". After creating the first gear, Achlys delved into her research with vigor, with plans to create more weapons in order to cover the weakness of not having a Balance Breaker form, which could change the course of a fight, with quality and quantity. The [Fairy Gear] comes in a set of two and was created via experimentations on Keres and magic power which was forcefully acquired from that of Ouranos, the stolen blood of Aeolus, a God of Wind, was also used to help tether the power of the "death-spirits" and Ouranos' magic power to attached throwing knives that Achlys had developed that would help synchronize with the power of the sky. Through all this, she created this weapon which could theoretically naturally form within the environment. Though the throwing knives would be assumed to be based on nothing but a piece of equipment which held high affinity with the wind, the metal was actually acquired by utilizing the bones of Aurai, Nymphs of the breeze, she had previously captured and later killed. Because of this, they naturally have a great affinity with the wind and can fly freely through the air - always returning to the hand of the one who tossed the blade. Because of these elements which went into producing this "natural" weapon, the [Fairy Gear] possesses a great deal of control over the wind, allowing it to fly through the air, even through hurricanes, unimpeded. Though there are two of these, each blade can break apart, meaning, that with this weapon, there are eight blades that can fly through the air. Much like the [Defiling Gear], it is capable of cutting through to different planes of existence, such as the Dimensional Gap, or into sealed realms belonging to other Pantheons, while also manipulating the wind to attack the wielder's foes, such as blasting the wind forward from the tip of the blade or swirling it around them, cutting them several times. Due to the Keres' soul and bodies being used to help create this weapon, it can also create curses around the blade which are inflicted upon whoever is damaged by the blade, leaving them in a terrible state afterward, even if it was only through the smallest of cuts, though it is weaker than the [Defiling Gear]. ' ' 'Twilit Gear' Also known as the "Unhallowed Artifact of Aether", is the third personal invention of Achlys, something that was based on Sacred Gears, utilizing research data developed by Azazel, other researchers, and herself, which is the last part of a set of three such "gears". Though it is something that could be described as an Artificial Sacred Gear, there are some differences, such as how it lacks a "Balance Breaker" form that other Sacred Gears possess. Much like the former two gears that Achlys developed, it was something that could theoretically form naturally within the environment. The [Twilit Gear] is a bow that was created via experimentations done upon the Keres, by making use of their souls and bodies, and magic power which was forcefully acquired from that of Aether, and blood donated by Azazel, though he had no idea what it would be used for. By using the blood and the magic power, she was able to help tether the power of the "death-spirits" into the bow that she had designed which would help create "arrows of black light" which were "similar to that of Angels". Similar to the [Fairy Gear], the bow seems harmless - however, it was created in a cruel way. Much like how Achlys used the bones of captured Aurai, Achlys used the bones and wings of deceased Angels to help her create this bow, the bones used to make most of it and the wings to make the string, concentrating the feathers into a single thin thread which would not break and the bones to be its container and vessel for power. Because of these elements which went into producing this "natural" weapon, the [Twilit Gear] possesses a great deal of control over the same kind of Light that Angels and Fallen Angels utilize; a blasphemy upon God of the Bible Himself. These arrows can kill even High-class Devils with a single shot, though some can live if they're lucky. The arrows are created by borrowing the power of the Angels utilized to create this bow, with the blood of Azazel strengthening it and binding it together, making it a bow with "infinite uses". Achlys also made replacements for the string, just in case. Much like the other two gears, the arrows fired from this bow can penetrate different planes of existence, such as the Dimensional Gap, or into sealed realms belonging to other Pantheons. Due to the Keres' soul and bodies being used to help create this weapon, it can also create curses around the arrows when the string is being drawn back, which are inflicted upon whoever is touched by the blackened arrows of Light, leaving them in a terrible state afterward, even from only the slightest of grazes, though it is weaker than the [Defiling Gear]. The Fiamma Fortezza di Fiamma.png|Fortezza di Fiamma Fortezza di Fiamma Concept Art.jpg|Fortezza di Fiamma Concept Art I Fortezza di Fiamma Concept Art2.jpg|Fortezza di Fiamma Concept Art II Baetylus.png|Baetylus being utilized as a core 'Fortezza di Fiamma' Alternatively known as the "Unhallowed Sanctioned Grounds of the Serpent", or "Fiamma" for short, is the flying fortress that Achlys created to live upon after fleeing Mount Olympus. It is a giant floating island made of rock and stone, with a city built into the middle portion of the entire structure. It flies utilizing five sacred stones, each one placed in each cardinal direction and one in the middle, representing North, South, East, West, and the Center. The stones were all stolen from Mount Olympus, and are known as the Baetylus, alternatively known as the "House of God" which were supposedly endowed with life. Achlys had previously researched these stones in secret and found them as a good use for fuel - which comes with an unlimited amount of magic power, which is drawn from multiple sources at such a rate that one cannot even tell if the stones are being utilized due to them always being at their max potential, hence why Achlys refers to them as possessing unlimited magic power. Each stone is set up on a different area of the Fiamma, one on the bottom-most tip of the structure, another on the top-most tip, the left-most tip, right-most-tip, and one in the center which draws the four tips together, binding each cardinal direction together. Ophiuchus The "Star of Ophiuchus", also known as the "Snake-Bearer of the Damned" has been designated as a terrorist organization by Mount Olympia, earning an "SSS-Class Threat" rank, the highest in which someone or a group can be deemed. However, its original purpose was as a research organization that Achlys created when she began to study the Sacred Gears, which the Grigori are allied with. After becoming an "SSS-Class Threat", the organization's facilities have been moved to the Fortezza di Fiamma, where Achlys uses as transportation and as a base for her operations. Though most of the members are focused solely on research, there is a squadron formed to protect the Fiamma since becoming a terrorist organization, which is known as the "Serpentarius" or the "Armed Centurions". Trivia *Her physical appearance is based on "Uni" from "Neptunia". **The Defiling Gear's appearance comes from "Owari no Seraph" from the "Cursed Gear" of "Shinoa Hīragi". **The Fairy Gear's appearance comes from "Sword Art Online: Alicization" from the "Twin Edged Wings" of "Renly". **The Twilit Gear's appearance comes from "Rising of the Shield Hero" from the "Legendary Bow" of "Itsuki Kawasumi". *The "Fortezza di Fiamma" is named after "Fiamma of the Right" from the "To Aru" series. **Fortezza means "Fortress" while Fiamma means "Flame". Together it can be read as the "Fortress of Flame" or the "Flame Fortress". **The fortress draws its appearance from the "Star of Bethlehem" from the "To Aru" series. **The design of the "Baetylus" comes from the "power core" from Boros' ship. *The name of her organization "Star of Ophiuchus" takes its name from two different sources: the "Star of Bethlehem" from the "To Aru" series in how the name is designed and the constellation of Ophiuchus. **The name of the squadron created to protect the Fiamma, the Serpentarius, was the former name of the Ophiuchus. **Centurion is a professional officer of the Roman army after the Marian reforms of 107 BC. **Regardless of the name, they have no affiliation with "Ophis" the Ouroboros Dragon. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Grigori Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Antagonist